My Own Vampire Bodyguard
by Ekaterina23
Summary: Hinata has fallen in love with him. Sasuke's feelings towards Hinata are still unknown, but he promises to protect her as her bodyguard in exchange...for her blood. SasuHina. Vampire fic.DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really have much to say… I guess I should say Enjoy!

**I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

**

He was cruel, he was forceful, he was handsome yet he was a demon.

I lay on the floor, my back against the cool hardwood, the blood from my unpleasant fresh wound staining my white and lavender sweater as well as beads of sweat running down my face. Exhausted I finally gave up, I heard footsteps approaching until in front of me stood a being with piercing onyx eyes, in his hand he held a sword stained with blood to his preference and my displeasure it was my own blood. A smirk played upon his lips as he kneeled before me and lifted my light body off the ground. My lavender-gray eyes held no emotion as he carried me to my bedroom and placed me on the white silk sheets that covered my bed; the clean sheets were soon tainted with my blood. He took advantage of my weak state; looming over me he obtained a tress of my long dark indigo hair, feeling the soft silky hair in between his fingertips. He leaned over me and proceeded to connect our lips; his tongue dancing upon my lips, exploring my mouth, tasting me was more like it. After a minute I felt the need to breathe, I pushed his weight off of me and took in the much needed air."Too much for you master?" he asked sarcastically. I gazed at him, my face full of surprise but it was quickly replaced with anger."S-shut up Sasuke." I replied. He frowned but then placed on his mask that hid any emotions from showing, then in the blink of an eye he held both of my hands above my head and his hot breath was on my neck. My eyes widened in response but I quickly shut them tightly knowing what to expect next.

He licked the smooth pallid skin on her neck several times until finally biting her. She gasped as she felt the overwhelming pain invade her body but it was soon replaced with undeniable pleasure so much she was drowning in it. She bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan, unfortunately her efforts were in vain as she let out a small undetectable moan yet she knew he heard it. He pulled away a content smile on his features, he wiped away the flowing red liquid off the corner of his mouth and he approached the girl once again. He sat by her laid down figure and helped her sit up, he swiftly removed her sweater and gently pulled her shirt off (AN: She has a bra on by the way.) and examined the area on her lower back where the blood was flowing out of. Instead of the fresh slash he had given her during training, there was only a faint scar that was disappearing. He traced the scar with his finger; she shivered at his cold touch but quickly calmed down. He walked out of the room momentarily and entered with a wet cloth, he wiped away the blood her previous wound emitted and then wrapped his arms around her exposed waist feeling all her curves, he laid his head on her shoulder and started to lick away all the blood on her neck."Sasuke …..why? Why do you do this to me?" she asked softly a blush quickly creeping up her face due to his current actions. He almost laughed at the question but noticed she was taking it seriously, so with a wide grin on his face he whispered into her ear."Because I love you….Hinata." he replied. And with that she fainted.

The next time she woke, she was in her room only Sasuke wasn't there."Oh no. I had another dream about him." She whispered."About who?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned her head and lavender eyes met onyx ones once again."S-sasuke-kun." She muttered. Sasuke was leaning on the wall across from her and was frowning"I told you…just call me Sasuke." He said annoyed, Hinata just looked at him with a nervous expression he noticed this. "Whatever just get ready for school were leaving in twenty minutes." He continued and exited the room.

Hinata quickly bathed, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and combed her long dark waist-length hair. She hurried downstairs and ate the bacon and eggs that the maids kindly made her. She said goodbye to her sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji then left after bowing to her father. She and Sasuke headed for school in a limo, much to Hinata's despair, she hated the attention a limo attracted. Sasuke got out first and then helped Hinata out of the limo, he held her hand as they walked through the crowd of people, fortunately for Hinata Sasuke didn't notice that she was blushing like a tomato because of the contact. Sadly the raven haired boy would never know her feelings because as Hinata's father Hiashi pointed out an heiress such as Hinata could never fall in love with one of the employees….especially if the employee was her personal bodyguard who just happened to be a vampire.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed that, so review and tell me what you think anything but flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

One of my reviewers told me to update it pronto so I got off my lazy ass and did the second chapter despite my brain being empty of ideas. I want to thank Dai-Light and my few reviewers for well reviewing and im really glad you enjoyed it. Everything starts out small I firmly believe in that and thats why I wont give up.(Yeah that sounded a bit Naruto-ish, but its true.)Anyways this chapter is better so enjoy.

**I do not own _Naruto_.**

* * *

Previously…

_Sasuke got out first and then helped Hinata out of the limo, he held her hand as they walked through the crowd of people, fortunately for Hinata Sasuke didn't notice that she was blushing like a tomato because of the contact. Sadly the raven haired boy would never know her feelings because as Hinata's father Hiashi pointed out an heiress such as Hinata could never fall in love with one of the employees….especially if the employee was her personal bodyguard who just happened to be a vampire._

As Hinata and Sasuke were walking to their first class which was math, Hinata couldn't help but notice the menacing glares directed at her and the dreamy glances directed at Sasuke. Hinata sighed Sasuke was extremely popular with bolth the girls and boys alike, the girls loved him and he was deemed "Hot" by just about every single one of them, the guys envied him for two reasons…

Reason One: All the girls were after him.

Reason Two: One of the prettiest girls in the village (Namely Hinata Hyuga) was at the palm of his hands.

Sasuke was so popular he had his own fan club in which most of the girls of her lovely village Konoha had already joined. Not to mention Sasuke is an Uchiha one of the most powerful clans so you're probably wondering how he became my bodyguard. Simple really, since I was an heiress to a wealthy and powerful clan as well people tended to try to take my life or kidnap me, that's why I needed a bodyguard with me at all times. Sasuke was sick and tired of not being acknowledged by the one person he respected the most, his father he finally left his home despite his mother's and older brother's objections. Eventually Sasuke ran out of the little money he had taken along with him and he lost the only shelter he had, unfortunately his pride did not allow him to return home and so resulted as him getting a job as my bodyguard. The deal was that in exchange for shelter, food and money he promised to protect me with his life…well at least that was the deal with him and my father Sasuke and I had a deal ourselves and it all started when I discovered his "secret". I remember it clearly…

**Flashback**

It was late at night and Hinata found herself roaming around the mansion halls, Sasuke had been missing for the whole day and Hinata was really worried she had called him several times yet Sasuke never picked up. She decided to get some fresh air and walked outside and into the garden as she stood gazing at the stunningly beautiful cherry blossom trees, and at the least moment she expected it cloth covered her mouth and she inhaled a strange scent "Oh no…." was her last thought before she drifted away into the darkness.

Hinata woke with a searing migraine, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a forest lying against a tree, yet the fact that there were about six men around her and one had a knife pressed against her throat was more startling. It took seconds until Hinata could think straight, many emotions flooded back to her fear, irritation, and anger soon she felt tears beginning to fall down her face. "Why does this always happen to me? Will I share the same fate that Mother did?"she sadly thought to herself."Oh look she's crying." one man said."Whatever let's get down to business." Another man replied. Said man bent down to her level and smiled"Say girly, how much would your daddy pay to get you back?" he asked her. Hinata turned her head away in disgust causing the man to get pissed, he grabbed a knife and slowly trailed the knife across her cheek leaving a cut in path. Hinata winced but stayed silent until suddenly in just a few swift movements he ripped pieces of the kimono off each time leaving her more exposed than before"Lets test your endurance girly"was all he said. Hinata was terrified it was blatantly obvious what he was trying to do, and Hinata did not want it to go any further, scared out of her witts the heiress used her last resort, she gathered as much air as her lungs could allow and screamed at the top of her lungs "SASUKE HELP ME!"she screamed, she didn't know what she was thinking but when your about to get raped you don't really get the chance to think straight, anyways she had nothing to lose."Ha ha ha! Priceless, a mighty Hyuga screaming for help!" the man yelled"You're so pathe-"the man never got to finish since he was now a bloody heap lying on the grass. Everyone was terrified now, the rest of the men were scanning their surroundings looking for the culprit. Just then something appeared in front of them that made Hinata's heart stop.

* * *

You probably hate me for the cliffhanger and I know how you feel I hate me too for stopping at the best part but bear with me. I will continue it when I get a certain amount of reviews not much though If I don't get any reviews I might still update it depending on my mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! I kinda updated this slower than I expected but anyways...here it is! Oh and before I forget thanks so very much for all who reviewed! It means a lot to me so...Arigato!

**I Do Not Own _Naruto_****.**

* * *

_Previously_...

"Ha ha ha! Priceless, a mighty Hyuga screaming for help!" the man yelled"You're so pathe-"the man never got to finish since he was now a bloody heap lying on the grass. Everyone was terrified now, the rest of the men were scanning their surroundings looking for the culprit. Just then something appeared in front of them that made Hinata's heart stop.

Hinata could only stare in utter shock at the creature in front of her and her remaining captors. Hinata couldn't move, she was frozen with fear as tears streamed from her lavender eyes, her fear only intensified when she took notice that the creature only stared at her.

It was a male with skin that was ashy dark-gray, his hair was dark blue and it reached a bit past his shoulders. His eyes were a shade of red that closely resembled blood. Additionally, he had webbed-claw-shaped wings on his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose, to Hinata he seemed familiar.

That's when Hinata noticed that he had a sword as well. W-what do you want! one of the kidnappers asked. He didn't answer and just kept eye contact with Hinata."I...was finally going to kill my prey although thanks to you I won't get my meal anymore.'' he told Hinata. "Bastard! Listen when I'm talking to you" one of the remaining kidnapers yelled. And with that said the kidnapper lunged at him, he never managed to harm the man since he had now joined his friend on the ground in a split second. Hinata never even saw the man move he just kept staring at her, finally breaking the contact he glared at the remaining men"Beat it." he demanded and they instantly fled. Much to Hinata's discomfort he looked at her again.

He only stared at her for a couple of minutes but to Hinata it felt like hours, she wanted to run from the gruesome creature but she couldn't move fear had already consumed her and it didn't help when he slowly started walking towards her. Hinata could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest, and she could feel more tears rushing down, it seemed that the man noticed this and stopped approaching her.

"Don't you recognize me Hinata?" he asked, pain momentarily flashed through his eyes. Hinata's eyes widened is shock, she recognized the man's voice."S-sasuke-kun!" she said. Hinata felt so relieved and happy, all the fear consuming her had disappeared in an instant, she felt safe again. Unable to restrain herself, she got up and ran to Sasuke hugging him tightly and much to her surprise Sasuke hugged her back. Hinata let out tears of joy as she buried her face in Sasuke's chest letting her tears stain his shirt."S-sasuke-kun where were you? I was worried sick about you! Are you okay?" Sasuke looked at her with a surprised expression but soon replaced it with a small smile, they released each other and he placed a finger on her chin forcing her to look at him."Here you were...about to get raped, and you only care about my wellbeing?" he asked. She nodded and he lightly chuckled "I should be the one to ask you that." he examined her more closely and realized she was more exposed than he originally thought, thanks to that he almost (ALMOST) blushed. Yet instead of blushing he turned his head away, because Uchiha's DO NOT blush.

Hinata only smiled at Sasuke's strange behavior."Hey Hinata." Sasuke began. "Yes?" she replied giving him her full attention.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I mean look at me, I'm a monster." he said sadly."No Sasuke-kun. You're not a monster...you have always protected me. You're you even If you look like that and as long as it's you protecting me then I will always feel safe. I trust you completely."Hinata calmly answered glad with her choice of words. Sasuke barely suppressed a smile, letting only a small grin show.

His grin soon disappeared and was replaced with a monotone expression. Nhiata noticed this and also noticed the way his eyes seemed to express longing, or better put...hunger. Suddenly Sasuke gripped Hinata's arms leaving her motionless, he looked into her eyes and said "Well Hinata...If you trust me that much then you wouldn't mind me doing this."

And with that Sasuke began leaning closer and closer to Hinata.

* * *

Yeah another cliffhanger... if you are pissed or dissapointed I dont blame you I feel the same way. But i will update faster this time, like always fighting my writer's block, so the next chapter might be short.

So there I leave you wondering what Sasuke gonna do next... really right now there are only two things he could do or at least i think there are. So moving on... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya until the next one!

**R&R Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! The fourth chapter is up! The flashback ends! Finally cause it took up like 3 chapters! So I hope you enjoy.

**I Do Not Own**_**Naruto**_**.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_His grin soon disappeared and was replaced with a monotone expression. Hinata noticed this and also noticed the way his eyes seemed to express longing, or better put...hunger. Suddenly Sasuke gripped Hinata's arms leaving her motionless, he looked into her eyes and said "Well Hinata...If you trust me that much then you wouldn't mind me doing this."_

_And with that Sasuke began leaning closer and closer to Hinata._

Hinata was practically about to have a heart attack in just about any second now.

Sasuke's face was inches away from hers and his crimson orbs were intently fixed on her lavender-gray ones. His lips were almost in contact with hers. He stared at her for what seemed like hours.

When Sasuke suddenly lowered his head to her neck she softly sighed in relief, yet she felt a bit disappointed. They stayed like that for a while until the next shocking thing Hinata experienced was when Sasuke's moist tongue slid across her smooth neck."S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered, a deep red blush already spread on her cheeks. Sasuke didn't listen and repeated the action again, sending a shivers up Hinata's spine. When he finally stopped she only felt his warm breath against the now wet skin on her neck. He seemed to be hesitating about something but after a couple of seconds he spoke. "Forgive me Hinata."Sasuke whispered.

Before Hinata could ask him what he was sorry about she felt something pierce her skin. Hinata screamed in agony and softly whimpered as she felt herself being drained of her precious blood. After a few seconds the pain was starting to get replaced by another feeling, it was pleasant , it felt good although the pleasure didn't last long enough to completely mask the unbearable pain she began to feel once again. She tightly clutched Sasuke's shirt as she felt her legs go numb, the only reason she was still standing was because Sasuke was holding her. She felt like fainting.

Sasuke didn't stop, he couldn't. He kept on drinking and drinking until Hinata was close to collapsing, he wanted to stop...but he couldn't help himself, Hinata tasted too good, he was sure to get addicted...that is if he didn't suck her dry right now.

Hinata didn't know what was happening she only felt pain, she felt like she was slowly dying, and she was getting light headed so she acted on instinct, she wanted the pain to stop.

"Sasuke stop!"Hinata yelled as she started hitting Sasuke with all the strength her weak body could allow. Sasuke didn't budge, it was as if he couldn't feel hinata hitting him.

"Sasuke STOP! It hurts!'she yelled harder, hoping he could hear her.

Unknown to Hinata somewhere in his head Sasuke could hear her and he was desperately trying to stop. ''l have to stop. I'm causing her pain.'' Sasuke thought. And with all his willpower Sasuke forced himself to stop and pulled away, he let go of Hinata and she immediately fell to the floor. Sasuke looked at her with horror evident in his eyes.' 'What have I done?''Sasuke asked himself.

Hinata whom was barely conscious on the floor stared at Sasuke shocked with what he had just done.

Hinata examined Sasuke from her spot on the grassy floor. The crimson from his eyes had faded and they were now once again onyx, fear and horror were residing in them.

Hinata looked lower and saw two sharp fangs contrasting from the rest of his teeth. The fangs were sticking out, over his bottom lip and they were dripping blood...her blood. Hinata looked at Sasuke fearfully and she felt her heart stop as he started approaching her ever so slowly.

"Hinata...are you alright?"Sasuke said, concern lacing his words. Hinata couldn't speak nor did she have the strength to crawl away, so with what little strength was evading her she did the only thing the timid Hyuga could do best, she fainted.

"Sasuke you're...a vampire?" was all Hinata thought before she let the darkness overtake her.

Sasuke watched as she fainted and now laid on the grassy floor her actions just confirmed that he had taken far too much blood than he was supposed to. He walked over to Hinata and picked up her limp body bridal-style. He then proceeded to utilize his wings and fly her home.

At the Hyuga Mansion...

Hinata woke up in her room, she slowly got up not wanting another headache she looked through her large window in the wall beside her. She realized it was almost daybreak and sighed." What a terrible dream"she whispered.

"It wasnt a dream." A familiar voice answered.

Hinata quickly turned her head towards the voice and suceeded getting another headache. She cluched her head in her hands and softly moaned in displeasure."Are you alright?"the familiar voiced asked Hinata raised her head and saw none other than Sasuke sitting on her bed next to her with a somewhat worried expression. Hinata's eyes filled with horror as she slowly backed away from Sasuke, her actions didn't go unnoticed by the vampire.

"Hinata...im so sorry. I had no right to do that, I just couldnt control myself." he said.

Hinata dared to look into his eyes, she only saw guilt, sorrow and self-hatred. She felt disgusted in herself, sasuke was her bodyguard, yet she feared him. It wasnt fair he coulnt help it if he was a monster, yet she feared after saying she felt safe with him and that she trusted him she ended up fearing him, it was not fair. She placed her hand on one of his.

"Sasuke-kun...I forgive you. Just promise you will stay with me."she said smiling a sincere smile while blushing at bit at her choice of words.

Sasuke almost gasped. He wondered how she could have forgiven him even after almost killing her. He examined her face and saw that she was not joking, he couldnt help but smirk at the small blush that resided on her pale face."How much blood do you have?" he thought.

The smirk faded and Sasuke was now serious."Hinata lets make a deal."he said.

"A d-deal?"Hinata replied.

"Yeah. I will be by your side and protect you every minute of the day and in exchange...you give me your blood."he said monotonically.

Hinata was shocked."W-why should I give you my b-blood? Isn't anybody else's blood the same?" she asked.

"No. Your blood is special, it tastes better than anybody else's."he replied."That's why I only want you."Sasuke continued.

If Hinata had any blood left after Sasuke bit her it had all rushed up to her cheeks. She must of still been a little light headed because the next thing she said was"Alright." no stuttering at all.

Sasuke smiled."Thank You."he whisspered as he suddenly kissed her forehead and got up to leave. Before he left he said "Good Night."and then he shut her door.

Hinata was too shocked to reply back so instead(you guessed it!) she fainted. This was when Hinata Hyuga started falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

And on the other side of the door stood Sasuke. He pictured her smiling at him like she did previously and he smiled."What is this feeling?" He mentally asked himself before walking away from her door and heading to his room.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

This chapter was longer than usual! You have Dai-Light to thank for that. She told me to stop being so lazy and sacrifice more of my time into making this chapter longer. So please thank her and read her stories(do review too.)

Anyways I am stressing cause of school! I don't want to go yet at the same time I don't mind. Well whatever I do plan on updating my stories even when i'm back at school, hopefully I can update once a week.

**WARNING! Did this catch your attention? If so I plan to update this story when it has 20 reviews. I hope you notice this cause if not you will probably be waiting for nothing. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**R&R Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Missed me? Of course not. I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a while, my internet died on me and when my dad got me a piece of shit machine that was supposed to help, it didnt. So now the internet decides **when** it wants to work.

Okay enough of my pointless babbling and on to the chapter. Enjoy!

**I Do Not Own _Naruto_.

* * *

**

A loud bell rang, disrupting Hinata from reminiscing the past. She glanced Sasuke's way to see him gather his things and talk to his friends, while she also saw some of her own best friends walk over to her seat."Hey Hinata-chan are you alright? You seemed to be daydreaming during the whole first period, good thing sensei never noticed." her friend named Temari said.

"Ah…Temari-san I-I'm fine. No need to worry." Hinata replied while waving her hands in front of her face. Temari only laughed."Good to know. And you don't have to be so formal around me." she said.

"Sorry." Hinata answered. Another presence became known as another friend named Ino shoved Temari aside and smiled at Hinata although the smile didn't last long when Ino noticed Temari giving her a death glare."What?" Ino asked with a slight frown."Don't you EVER shove me aside, GOT IT?" Temari answered furiously. Ino backed away a bit and nodded nervously leaving Temari satisfied."So Hina-chan! Are you and Sasuke getting along?"Ino asked while winking causing Hinata to blush lightly and causing her friends to stare intently, waiting for a response."Ino!" she yelled embarrassed"…Yeah..I guess somewhat." she whispered quietly. Her friends grew frowns and yet another of her friends spoke."Hinata you know they're just teasing."Tenten said." We all care about you." she continued. Hinata nodded and collected her books only to see Sasuke gently push her friends aside."Hinata lets go. We don't want to be late." He told her. Hinata nodded once again and got up she said goodbye to her friends and followed Sasuke to second period.

The day went by rather quickly, Hinata would glance at Sasuke occasionally and sometimes their eyes would meet but Hinata dared not to keep eye contact, so she quickly looked away and unbeknownst to her Sasuke sometimes kept staring. They rode the limousine home, and once they arrived they greeted everyone and walked towards Hinata's room. After school they would always do their homework in Hinata's room, mainly because Hinata needed to be in Sasuke's sight and Hinata sometimes needed help in her homework and she wouldn't dare ask her father. She could ask Neji and he would be glad to help, yet even with their improved relationship Hinata did not want to bother him. When they entered Hinata's room she shut the door and plopped on her bed, she sighed contently and closed her eyes, while Sasuke sat in a chair in front of her wooden desk."Don't you dare go to sleep. I'm not going to be the only one doing this crap." Sasuke said holding up his homework. Hinata smiled and searched her book bag for her own homework once she found it she grabbed a pencil and sat on her bed. Sasuke frowned at this action. "No, you can't possibly be comfortable doing your homework like that. Do your homework on your desk." he said pointing to the desk in front of him.

Hinata was about to argue when Sasuke picked her up and sat her down in half a second. When Hinata realized what happened she whispered her thanks and began working, Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Hinata's desk."S-Sasuke-kun you don't look so comfortable yourself, come you can sit here it's okay." Hinata said. Sasuke looked at her with defiant eyes"its fine. As long as you're comfortable it doesn't matter if I am or not." He replied nonchalantly. Hinata sighed and went back to doing her homework. In a matter of minutes Sasuke was done while Hinata was having a bit of a hard time, Sasuke noticed her tapping her pencil against her chin and walked over to her."Need help?" he asked. Hinata nodded and pointed to the question she was having problems with."A math problem?"he asked"Yes." she answered. He examined the problem and started explaining the steps on how to solve the specific problem, Hinata listened, but blushed a bit at the fact he was leaning over and his face was ridiculously close to hers. Sasuke could smell a lavender scent emitting from her, that only tempted him to bite her, he however held back for the moment. When he finished explaining Hinata answered the problem and continued while Sasuke stood next to her watching to make sure she did not make any more mistakes. Once Hinata was finished she put her homework away and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes momentarily.

Sasuke felt thirsty, he had been thirsty for a while now as a matter of fact but his stubbornness prevented him from sitting Hinata, unfortunately for him Hinata's scent was so arousing that it left him a slightly delirious. He mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do but he couldn't help himself, it was in his nature.

She felt a new weight on her bed and opened her eyes to see Sasuke with his now crimson eyes. Hinata froze up a bit she felt fear whenever she saw Sasuke with those eyes, yet she pushed her fear aside and sat up. She unbuttoned her shirt a bit and pushed aside her long hair, leaving her neck exposed and vulnerable to the vampire. Sasuke licked his lips and showed his fangs, he grasped her shoulders and leaned into her neck; he licked her neck and waited for her permission. "It's alright Sasuke-kun. Go ahead." she told him. He dug his fangs into her flesh and started sucking her blood; he heard her whimper and he felt one of her hands clasp onto his hair while the other rested on his chest. He then heard her moan he smirked. "Is she enjoying this?" he asked himself. After he had his fill he licked the wound clean and pulled away, he stared at her and noticed her face was a deep color of scarlet."Hinata…are you okay?" he asked a bit concerned. Hinata looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and nodded before collapsing onto Sasuke's lap, Sasuke sighed."You could've told me the truth. That I took a little too much blood…yet you don't say anything…why?"He asked her not expecting an answer."Because I don't want you to worry."Hinata whispered, surprising Sasuke. "Hinata are you awake?"He asked. When she did not respond Sasuke looked at her face and saw her sleeping soundly.

"She talks while she sleeps? Interesting…"Sasuke softly whispered to himself. Hinata snuggled against Sasuke's lap and sighed contently, while Sasuke watched her with a smile on his face he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and stared at her subtle features he then stared at her long, silky, dark hair cascading effortlessly around her and stopping at her waist. He slowly ran his fingers through her silky mane and repeated the action.

"Beautiful." He whispered…

Wait….what did he just say!

* * *

I hope this covers for my absence but more importantly I hope you enjoyed.

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a very short chapter becuase i have writers block, so sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer.

**I Don't Own _Naruto_.**

* * *

IHinata felt a comforting warmth embracing her. She unconsciously smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth, earning a grunt in response. She slowly opened her eyelids and stared straight at onyx orbs, staring intently back at her.

"Morning."Sasuke muttered casually.

Hinata jumped and looked at her position. She was currently embracing Sasuke tightly and he was holding her against him without letting go.

Still in shock Hinata pushed away from him, trying to escape his grasp but it was in vain, he only watched her, amused at her pointless struggle.

"Sasuke, let go!" Hinata shouted.

Sasuke smirked."No. I don't think I will."

Hinata quietly gasped but nevertheless continued struggling.

"Sasuke! Please!" she pleaded.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared, and he reluctantly let go.

Hinata however did not expect him to do so, and in the process fell of her bed and hit the floor.

"Oww." she silently muttered, rubbing her side.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replied.

Sasuke extended his hand out for her to grab, she did so and he helped her up. She dusted herself off.

"Anyways, get dressed were going out." he suddenly announced.

Hinata though surprised asked "Where?"

"Anywhere but here." he replied before shutting the door.

Hinata giggled. She knew when Sasuke was bored he would go anywhere, well except for his parent's house.

Hinata walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

SASUKE'S POV

She was so warm. I don't know why, but I didn't want to let go. When she left my arms I missed the warmth she radiated.

I'm still standing by her door. I want to leave but my legs wont move. I don't understand these feelings I'm getting around Hinata, ever since the incident where I revealed my true form to her, when she accepted me for who I am, we've... i dunno we just got closer after that. And now I feel weird when I'm around her, I want to be by her side, i want to see her smile...

I quickly pushed these thoughts away. And managed to walk into my room.

"Since when have I started acting like a loyal dog?" I angrily muttered to myself.

NORMAL POV

Hinata walked out of her room dressed in a skirt that reached a bit above her knees, and a long sleeve shirt with slits on each sleeve. She saw Sasuke dressed as well and waiting by her door. He looked at her aproveingly.

"Im ready." Hinata said.

Sasuke smiled and intertwined his hand with hers leaving Hinata to blush, as they left the mansion and walked towards his BMW(that he now conveniently has.)

"Um...should'nt we let my family know were leaving?"

Sasuke shrugged." I don't find it nessesary." he replied.

Hinata stoped walking and he turned to face her."What?" he asked.

"Sasuke...really where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile that left Hinata breathless, and all he told her was...

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Hope that was good enough. But before you read something else please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Introducing Michiko(My new imaginary friendXD)

Michiko: Well if it isnt the missing writter. what have you been up to these 3 or 4 weeks?

FA680: Im very busy getting ready for high school.

Michiko: Too busy to write for the reviewers that actualy read this fanfic?

FA680: Umm...yes?

Michiko: Tsk. Tsk. You clearly dont care about them at all.

FA680: Yes I do! If I didnt I wouldnt have bothered writting this at all.

Michiko: Hmmm...Touche.

As you can see I have reached a new level of weird...i'm loving it!XD

_**I will NEVER own ANYTHING. Not NOW, not THEN, not EVER! So whoever wants to hold it against me, get this through your head, I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

If Hinata had any time to be nervous it would be now.

She was currently sitting in Sasuke car, playing around with her fingers just to distract herself from the handsome teen beside her. All the while Sasuke was doing similar actions to relief the tension he was feeling he stared ahead intently yet only paid half a mind to the road ahead, for now his mind was preoccupied with the lavender eyed beauty at his side, he felt frustrated at his sudden and nonstop thoughts about her, and gripped the steering wheel tighter than he thought possible.

The ride was silent until he uttered a loud sigh, which startled the other passenger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata smiled slightly and responded with "it's alright."

The traffic light turned red causing the car to slowly come to a stop.

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata's face, to discover she was staring back at him too, their eyes met like many times before and this time it didn't break immediately.

Sasuke Pov

I caught her staring at me, and our eyes met…again.

Neither of us looked away, which was good because staring down into those almost completely white eyes with a soft tint of lavender put me at ease immediately. I soon found myself lost in those pools of lavender and as I searched for any emotion in the blank eyes. I found many…

Worry

Wonder

Shyness

Interest

Affection

Awe

And most of all…

Hope.

Hope? Hope for what?

He would find out soon enough. He unconsciously leaned in closer and closer until his face was inches away from hers, he could feel her hot breaths against his cold lips.

His lips ghosted over hers hoping to close the distance.

**HONK! HONK!**

He awoke from his trance and pulled away.

Hinata Pov

_He ALMOST kissed me! I can feel my cheeks burning up, ohhh I must look like an idiot!_

Hinata thought.

She felt disappointed and unfortunately for her it was noticeable.

Normal Pov

Sasuke was shocked and embarrassed at what he had almost done, yet he too felt disappointed, not that he would admit it but he definitely felt it.

It's just that at that moment he almost felt….human.

He looked at hinata from the corner of his eye (he will not make the same mistake again)

She looked down at her lap with a deep scarlet color present on her cheeks yet she looked downcast. He looked ahead suddenly interested with the road in front of him. After an almost unbearable silent ride they reached their destination.

"A movie theater?" Hinata stated confused.

"What? Too simple?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no. It's fine." Hinata answered.

They entered the movie theater and looked at the indigo blue walls that were adorned with movie posters.

"So what do you want to see? And before you ask anything is fine." He said monotonously.

Hinata nodded and looked at each and every one poster. Sasuke waited patiently for her answer.

"Umm. C-can we see this one?" Hinata asked nervously while pointing at a poster.

Sasuke followed to where her finger pointed and observed said poster.

In the front stood a girl with messy blond curls cascading down her back she bore a confused yet fascinated expression and was wearing a baby blue dress that reached above her ankles and was smudged with a bit of dirt here and there, it looked like she fell and dirtied her dress yet the background showed a fictional place with many different types of plant with different sizes, colors and a rabbit with a pocket watch stood behind her.

Sasuke read the title "Alice in Wonderland."

Sasuke eyes furrowed. Hinata noticed this and panicked-we don't h-have to watch it!"She yelled, catching the attention of a few bystanders.

"Nonsense, let's go watch the movie." He replied.

He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to the ticket booth.

"2 tickets for Alice in Wonderland."

The guy at the ticket booth laughed inaudibly at the movie selection, unfortunately Sasuke was not human and heard him loud enough.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked while using the infamous Uchiha glare on the unfortunate man. The man's eyes widened and he silently gasped, he weakened under Sasuke's glare and started sweating profusely.

"N-no s-sir." The man replied while handing Sasuke the tickets.

"Thanks."Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk.

" Wait S-"

"Moneys on the table dumbass."Sasuke interrupted.

The man looked to where sasuke indicated and indeed saw money, he seemed dumbfounded for a moment then recalled that Sasuke had called him a dumbass, but when he looked in their direction they were gone.

"Sasuke that was rude."Hinata reprimanded.

"Whatever. "He replied emotionlessly.

And so they entered through another door to finally get to see the movie.

* * *

FA360: Dont kill me, this is part one ill keep it up and update sooner than usual...hopefully.

Michiko: Hopefully huh? You hear that people? That means NEVER. But don't worry, i can "persuade" her to write the rest of their date before the deadline.**_picks up a knife and starts sharpening it_** After all we wouldn't want our dear Sasuke to stay single forever now would we?

FA360: N-no mam.

Michiko: Good. Now then review or else ill have to put this knife to good use...

FA680: **_covers Michiko's mouth_** SHE'S KIDDING!

**But Seriously REVIEW.**


	8. Christmas Oneshot

It was Christmas Eve and no one was stirring, not even a mouse, that is except in the Hyugga household where the mansion was decorated with bright multicolored lights, snowmen laying in the yard and the traces of snow angels on the ground.

The inside was far more busy however, people bustling around the house in formal wear conversing while holding glasses of Champaign, every man held a woman at their side arms intertwined yet their faces where all stoic and unreadable as they conversed about a serious matter. From atop the staircase someone sighed, as light lavender eyes searched around for any sign of its target, and found it soon enough. The gentle eyes observed a young man in a black suit adorned with a red tie, onyx eyes and hair that stood out because it was spiky on the back yet straight on the front this young man gave out a dark atmosphere and he gave a bored glance at the man that was conversing with him.

The young man then suddenly looked at the onlooker straight in the eyes, causing the onlooker to gasp and back away from the wall that it was hiding behind.

As the onlooker backed away it abruptly backed into something firm. Hands latched on to her arms and the onlooker was turned around to face the amused look of her target.

"Sasuke-kun!" it breathed shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Hinata. Why are you hiding?" he asked.

Hinata blushed deeply. "Um... I just don't like parties, father invited all these guests more than I expected a-and..."She stopped and blushed even deeper if it was possible.

"And?" Sasuke impatiently urged.

"An-and I don't feel comfortable wearing this." she continued.

Sasuke looked her over and tried extremely hard to suppress a smirk. She was wearing a crimson dress that almost reached her upper thigh it had a deep v neck that showed off a generous amount of her chest. Her hair was a bit curled and bounced with every movement she made; she wore mascara bringing more attention to her light eyes.

_**Yeah. Very hard to not want to attack her when she looks like that. **_Sasuke thought.

"You look perfect." He told her with a small grin.

She smiled back yet she still felt uncomfortable and pulled her dress down not really making a difference.

Sasuke chuckled. He held out his hand, and she stared at him confused.

"Come. You'll be fine, you're with me after all, and I'll make sure no one touches you."He told her reassuringly.

_**Except for me. **_He mentally added.

She nodded, her smile widening, causing him to stare at her dumbfound for a couple of seconds before regaining his senses.

She placed her hands in his and he led down the stairs. All eyes were on Hinata, some women glared at her with jealousy, some with admiration and the men of course looked at her hungrily. Sasuke could not blame them yet being as possessive as he was he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, he glared at each men that gave her a lustful look and as well as women who glared at her with murderous intent. They rightfully looked away, some suddenly interested in the glossy floor. Sasuke felt a smirk grace his features and walked on.

He felt Hinata tense as soon as she saw her father with his usual frown. He leaned into her ear which he was sure made her blush, and whispered."Its fine remember? You're okay; it's just your father, just think of him as a nobody in your world." He reassured trying to ignore her captivating scent.

She listened quietly as she felt his grip tighten on her waist.

_**He's right. As long as Sasuke's here I'll be fine. I can do this. **_Hinata thought.

Sasuke backed his face away and saw Hinata stand straight walking gracefully with a calm yet serious face. Sasuke felt himself swell up with pride. As they walked to him Sasuke watched with great amusement as Hiashi glared at Hinata while she just stared back calmly.

"Hinata. What made you decide to come down and join us?" he spat out.

"Why Father? Do you not enjoy my presence?" Hinata stated loudly enough for the surrounding guests to hear, they all stared at the exchange of words between father and daughter.

Noticing the attention Hiashi calmly responded."Of course I do."

"Well then continue." Hinata urged.

As they walked pass Hiashi, Sasuke glared at him yet he had an amused grin on his face, he felt Hiashi's irritation grow, deeming his mission accomplished.

They walked through the crowd until reaching the kitchen to find Neji and Hanabi expecting them with a slight smile on their faces.

"Nice job out there sis. You really showed them whose boss." Hanabi commented.

"Yes. Excellent performance Hinata." Neji agreed.

"Thank you." Hinata responded flashing an exuberant smile that left everyone entranced. When they snapped out of it, Hanabi was the first to speak.

"Well we gotta get out there, see ya around. "She said.

Hanabi and Neji walked out leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone. Hinata noticed that Sasuke still had his arm around her waist and suddenly became nervous.

"Uhhh...S-sasuke-kun could you l-let go?"She asked.

Sasuke nodded and let go, Hinata walked towards the fridge. Sasuke leaned into the counter and watched her. Hinata pulled an apple from the fridge and washed it; she took a bite of it and started humming a tune. For a while the kitchen was silent except the crunch of an apple being eaten and the soft, sweet humming of Hinata. Sasuke interrupted.

"That was impressive." He said.

Hinata stopped humming and gave him a quizzical look. Sasuke noticed.

"How you stood up to your father I mean." Sasuke explained.

Hinata smiled.

"Only because you encouraged me Sasuke-kun." she said.

Sasuke looked mildly surprised at this but in seconds he stood before her and picked her up and carried her bridal style. Hinata nearly dropped her apple.

"Sasuke-kun...what are you doing?"She asked baffled.

"Were going to your bedroom." He said with a huge grin. Hinata turned red as the apple she was holding, and these were the effects Sasuke was hoping for.

"Wait S-sasuke-kun! I'm not ready!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke laughed so hard it sounded akin to roaring. Thank god all the rooms were soundproof.

"What the hell's going on in innocent Hinata's head!" He roared.

Before she could answer they were in her room and Sasuke was putting a black leather jacket on her.

"Huh?"She managed to say.

"I was only bringing you up here to get your jacket we're going outside and its cold." he answered.

When she understood he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Unless..." he continued.

"You wanted to do something else?" he finished with a grin.

"N-no! Not at all let's just go outside."

Sasuke nodded and opened the window, he glanced her way and noticed her confused look he smirked and jumped down.

Hinata screamed and ran to the window, to her surprise Sasuke was standing looking up at her with the same smirk plastered on his face. He extended his arms up and smiled slightly.

"Come on, jump!" he yelled.

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad! How could I!" she yelled.

"Just jump! I'll catch you." he replied.

She hesitated.

"Please. Trust me." he said.

That was all she needed to hear she lost control of herself as she let her legs take her to where she wanted to go, and without hesitation she jumped.

Sasuke watched as she fell, to him it was like slow motion he watched her fall she stared into his eyes the entire time, she landed gracefully in his arms and he was having a REALLY hard time trying not to kiss her soft pink lips.

Sasuke put her down and they looked around for a place to sit. Her backyard was beautiful, and as big as a park they sat on a bench conveniently placed under a cherry blossom tree and facing what was now a frozen pond. Hinata and Sasuke walked over to it and sat, and then they stared up at the moon.

They conversed Hinata about her family and Sasuke about his vampire abilities. Hinata really cherished these moments they spent together and so she wanted to make a memorable one.

"Sasuke-kun I really appreciate all you're doing for me. You're always there, to help me out when I'm in need. Thank you." She told him.

She leaned against him laying her head on his shoulder. Sasuke rather liked it but the realization that he was just her bodyguard came rushing back, he knew this was getting out of hand and they were too close. He sighed.

"It's fine. I'm your bodyguard after all." he replied monotonelesly.

He felt her stiffen and back away, he looked at her. She looked down at her lap with a sad smile on her face.

"I know." She whispered.

He regretted his words, even though it was the truth.

"But... it's almost been a year since you've been my bodyguard and this is our first Christmas together, so let's make it memorable." she said.

"Yeah. Come on let's make a snowman."Sasuke suggested.

Hinata nodded, and they got up and started making one.

Several snowmen, snow angels, snow fights and laughs later, the party finally ended.

As everyone was leaving Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were bidding them goodbye by the gates, while Hinata and Sasuke stood next to each other by the front doors, both waved both covered in snow from performing all their snow based activities.

When the last wave of guests were leaving Sasuke let out a huge sigh. Then he had an idea he looked above him for reassurance, sure enough _**it**_ was there.

_**So Hyugga's never break a tradition. Perfect.**_

He grabbed Hinata's arms and turned her around so that she could face him. He gave her a mischievous grin that gave Hinata the creeps.

"Um...Sasuke-kun why are you looking at me like that?"She asked.

"Because you said that you wanted to make this Christmas together memorable right?" he asked.

"Yes...?"She answered, not catching on.

Sasuke's grin now resembled the Cheshire cat's grin as he pointed above them.

Hinata looked up and suddenly felt herself heat up so much that the snow started melting off her.

Neatly placed above them, was none other than mistletoe.

Hinata gasped as she looked at Sasuke's amused stare.

"S-sasuke-kun, you can't be serious."Hinata said.

"Oh, but I Am." he disagreed.

"But-"

"Kiss me." He interrupted. Hinata could see that he left no room for argument.

Hinata with all her strength forced herself to get on her toes and quickly kissed Sasuke...on the cheek.

The guest had all left and the rest of the household were walking back. The day was coming to its close.

Hinata started to walk inside. The day was almost over...

Except for Sasuke.

He grabbed Hinata's arm pulled her back, wrapped one arm around her waist while the other propped her chin up and when their lips were inches apart he closed the distance.

Her warm, soft lips clashed with his cold ones as Sasuke gave her a passionate kiss she could call "memorable". Her arms automatically locked around his neck and their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. Sasuke would have taken it farther but two things stopped him one being he didn't want to push his luck or make Hinata uncomfortable and two being the main reason was that they were interrupted.

"How dare you do such vile things in my presence!" Hiashi yelled.

Sasuke growled into the kiss before pulling away reluctantly with a frown on his face.

"Shut it geezer." Sasuke responded.

Hiashi froze as he was taken completely by surprise while behind him Hanabi was having a laughing fit and Neji had a smirk on his face.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and ran for it. Hinata was silent yet for once she didn't blush at all she was just too happy. And so they ran through the snow laughing as Hiashi and his guards chased after them.

And one thing they knew was that...Sasuke might get fired tomorrow.

And so a red apple rolled down a snow covered ground.


End file.
